YSJI Vampire Knight 3: Kaname Kuran and makeup!
by Yui-Chans Corner
Summary: Kaname Kuran gets invited to an interview show, but what he doesnt know is that he is going to play a little game that involves running around like little kids, hiding and trying not to get make-up on him! It all ends with a surprizing twist!
1. Chapter 1

Vampire knight and all its characters belong to the rightful owner: Matsuri Hino! NOT ME!

Hello everyone!!! Welcome to the "Yui-chans SUGOI-JANAI interviews" show!!! Im your host, Yui Suzumiya!  
And today we will be interviewing the one, the only.......KANAME KURAN FROM VAMPIRE KNIGHT!!!! (keep reading, cuz later on, me my brother and Kaname-sama are going to play a game where I have to find Kaname-sama and try to put make-up on him!! And my brother has to help me!! XD) And if you dont know what Im talking about, please

read my other storys, they go by numbers. My first story is called "YSJI Vampire knight: Full of surprizes" and the second one is called "YSJI Vampire knight: 2 different kinds of vampires". So please read them so you dont get confused! And please review!!

Me: Oh, Kaname-sama Im so happy your here today on my stage!!........Again!!!!

Kaname: Is that becuase your going to put make-up on me?

Me: .......Why, no of course not Kanamae-sama!! What ever gave you that idea? *o*

Kaname: I heard you say it on your show the last time I was here......

Me: Really? Did I say that?! My bad, I guess it just sliped out of my mouth!! sorry~!

Kaname: Hmm.....even if you tried to put make-up on me, I wouldnt let you....

Me: I'll force you then!!

Kaname: I would like to see you try.

Me: ALRIGHT! I WILL!!! How about, we play a little game shall we?!

Kaname: What kind of game?

Me: I count to 50 and you go hide, and then I come and look for you and my brother will help me out! If I find you, I will try to put any kind of make-up on you, and once you have blush, lipstick, eye shadow, mascara and at least 1 bow in your hair, you have to let me take a picture of you!!!

Kaname: .........Fine, but you wont be able to catch me with my vampire powers and reflexes.

Me: Yes, about that, here are the rules of the game!! No vampire powers or reflexes!! If I put any kind of make-up on you, you have to leave it on. If you try to wipe off any make-up thats already on your face, I will put another accessory on you, like, a hat or ear rings! If I find you, you may try to run away and find another hiding place. Got it?

Kaname: And if I win?

Me: ......hmm.....You can have a date here on my show with Yuki-chan!! Just the two of you!! You can order anything you like, its on the house! Im a great chef!

Kaname: DONE! *cough* ahem.....fine, sounds fare....how hard can it be to out run you?

Me: Oh, you dont know me....I ALWAYS WIN AT EVERTHING!! BWAHAHAH!

Kaname: O_O""

Me: Alright!! Lets just bring out my servant- I mean my brother, and we can start the game! NAT, GET OUT HERE!!!

Nat: ......Not now! Im watching "Dancing with the stars"!!

Me: Im gonna hit you so hard, you'll SEE stars!! Now get out here!!

Kaname: ....You yell at your brother too much......

Me: And you slap Aidou-senpai too much. There, now we are even. Okay, Nat hurry up!

Nat: Im coming, Im coming........ Okay Im here what do you want now?!

Me: We are going to play a game with Kaname-sama!! Now lets cover our eyes and count to 50! You do know how to play right?

Nat: Yeah, I know......I hope Kaname doesnt kill me after this.......VAMPIRES!!!

Me: Okay Kaname-sama! You can go hide now!~

Kaname: ......Fine.......

Me and Nat: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7...............33, 34, 35.........

Kaname: I cant belive Im playing a silly game with these 2 children.....Well, at least I will get something out of it. Dinner with Yuki!

Me and nat: 46, 47, 48, 49, 50!

Me: Okay! Ready or not, here we come Kaname-sama!! alright Nat, you take the mascara, blush and eye shadow and I will take the lipstick, the bows and the camera! Your gonna need help puting the mascara and eye shadow on Kaname-sama so we will grab him from behind and I will hold him down while you put the make-up on, okay?!

Nat: I got a bad feeling about this yui........What if he does something wierd? I mean we are alone here at the studio.......VAMPIRE! BLOOD SUCKER!

Me: Dont worry! If he trys to suck our blood, I'll just paint his fangs with nail polish!! Aha ha ha ha ha ha!!!

Nat: You really dont belive me do you?

Me: Aha ha ha ha, no. Now stop talking and lets go find Kaname-sama! Split up!

* 10 minutes later*

Me: Hmm.....I wonder were Kaname-sama is hiding.....maybe somewere dark? I got it! The closets!

Kaname: ........Whats taking them so long?....... Aaah!! *thud*

Me: GOT YOU!! *puts lipstick on Kaname* .......There! Now dont you look cute!?

Kaname: .......You didnt put it on right......the lipstick is all over my face!

Me: Yeah, well you were moving too much so basicaly, its your own fault.

Kaname: YOU surprized me and I fell becuase of YOU and YOU call that my fault?

Nat: Hey, What happend?! I heard a loud thud and It sounded like a t.v was thrown against the wall!

Kaname: .......Are you calling me a heavy person?

Me: No Nat, that was just Kaname-sama! I "surprized" him and he fell!

Nat: .......WHOA! That was you?! My god, it sounded like a building fell!! It was like "BOOM!!! EVERYBODY RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!! ITS WORLD WAR 3!!"

Kaname: Suzumiya-san fell on top of me, so her weight was included too.

Me: .........I know you didnt just call ME fat?!?!!

Nat: MY GOD!! well in that case.....It sounded like a gaint ice cube the size of a house just hit the planet earth!! It was like " OMG!! RUN!! RUN!! OMG, OMG ITS HUGE!! AND THE PERSON THAT DISCOVERD IT, NAMED IT " KANAME/ SUZUMIYA!!" *BAHM*

Kaname: Oh dear, it looks like I put "blush" on your brother Suzumiya-san. I hope you dont mind?

Me: Oh, not at all Kaname-sama! Here, let ME put some more blush on my brother too!!! *SMACK*

Nat: *.* ........*cough, cough*

Me: Thats what you get for saying stupid things!! Now were was I? Oh yeah! Kana-......Kaname-sama?  
Okay! Ready or not, here I come Kaname-sama!! Later Nat!

Nat: ........*cough*

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hey! Everybody! Yui Suzumiya here! I had to stop it here cuz I want to make this story more than one chapter! It wont be a long story and it wont be too short so,  
I'll update it as soon as I can! In the next chapter Nat will try to put the mascara on Kaname-sama but he ends up sliping and pokes Kaname right in the eye!! Im kinda stuck on how Kaname will react to that so, I need some ideas please! Will he get mad? Will he slap my brother? Will he poke him back in the eye? I really dont know what I should go with so, If any of you have any ideas, please tell me!! Thank you so much for reading! And please review!! 


	2. Secrets and cosplay!

YSJI: Kaname Kuran and make-up chapter 2.

Vampire knight and its characters belong to Matsuri Hino. NOT ME! ____________________________________________________________________________________________________

* 5 minutes later*  
Yui Suzumiya's POV.......dramatic style..........

Here I was......In my own T.V talk show studio.....or whatever they call them, playing hid and seek with a pureblood vampire:  
Kaname Kuran. But this was no simple game of hide and seek......no.....this was "hide and wait for someone to put make-up on you".;  
a game that I, Yui Suzumiya personaly made up. I turned a corner, looking both ways to see if Kaname-sama wasnt on the other side.  
I looked high and low with no sign of Kaname-sama. I walked down the hall way and stoped at the storage closet. I slowly opened the door and all of a sudden, the song from the movie "Jaws" started playing.....well I was imagining it in my head. o.0 "A-HA!" I yelled, only to find an amused Kaname watching my childish actions.

Me: .......What?!

Kaname: You actually think Im having fun playing this game dont you?

Me: Well, what kind of teen doesnt like to play hide and go seek?! Oh, wait! I remember Ruka-san saying that you have been a grown up for many years now and you only look like a kid on the out-side! So you must be really old now huh?!

Kaname: ......So you think Im old hmm?.......damn that Ruka......

Me: And then Zero-san said you were a pervert, and Ichijo-san said you like to read "weird" manga and-.........

Kaname: when I get home, Im going to slap ALL of them.....but mostly Aidou. So, Suzumiya-san, do YOU think Im a pervert?

Me: .......why do you ask? 0.o

Kaname: I just want to know your thoughts.......

Me: Well, you talk to Yuki-san like all the time and when you do talk to her Zero-san isnt around, and your always checking up on her like 24/7 and well Yuki-san is like what 15, 16? and your like 100 years old sooo......

Kaname: So you do think Im a pervert?.......

Me: ..........Well......no, your not a pervert.......more like a pedophile.......maybe even a stalker, but not a pervert.

Kaname: .......I see......

Me: *BAHM* OKAY!! I GOT THE BLUSH ON KANAME-SAMA!! :D

Kaname: *cough* *cough* You got it in my eyes.......IT BURNS.......

Me: Oh, so sorry kaname-sama but hey, no pain, no picture of Kaname-sama with make-up on for me!

Kaname: Huh......Now that I think about it, you never explaind how I can try to win.

Me: Oh yeah, I forgot about that......Okay, If me and my brother cant get all of the make-up on you in less than 10 minutes you win the game and get your date with Yuki-san! Starting......Now! Go hide Kaname-sama! 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7.........

Kaname: 10 minutes, how hard can it be?

Me: ......Heh, heh, heh ,heh........I WILL WIN!!!! MWAH HA HA HA HA!!!!!!! *Cough* * cough* O.K, .....I cant breath......Now were was I?

*Meanwhile*

Nat: Huh, I cant belive Im playing one of my sisters dumb games agian.......well I guess I'll sing a song while I look for Kaname-sama.  
....(humming) ..... ......you spin me right, round baby, right round like a record baby..... ...huh? Hey! Who go theres!? Show yourself!

Unknown person: Ahah!! I have found out your secret!! Wait till I tell the WHOLE WORLD!! MWAH HA HA HA!!!! *runs away*

Nat: .....Oh, no......I cant belive SHE is her......I got to find her before she tells Yui I like sings wierd songs!

*Meanwhile*

Me: Oh, were could Kaname-sama be?! Aahh!!!

Unknown person: Got you!! Long time no see, miss Suzumiya #2!

Me: *go's into shock* ......OMG......OMG.....HARUHI?! HARUHI SUZUMIYA?!?!?! HARUHI-SAN!!! I CANT BELIVE ITS YOU!!!!!

Nat: NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *BOOM* Ow! ......The slow motion works in the movies, so why did I fall?!.....Nevermind.

Kaname: There you are, where were you?! You took a long time, I was geting tired of waiting. Who is this?

Haruhi: Allow me to introduce myself, I am Haruhi Suzumiya! The leader of the S.O.S brigade! And who are you?

Kaname: I am Kaname Kuran, I am the leader of the night class at Cross Academy. I. Will. Be. Ruler. Of. The. World!!!!!!

Haruhi: .......Never heard of you. Anyways, now that Im here, I wanted to try some cosplay costums on Yui, cuz Mikuru is on a field trip so I need someone to try them on for her!

Me: I look up to you Haruhi-san, but I will NOT wear none of your costumes!

Haruhi: Oh, come on! You'll look so cute in them! And after that, I'll take some pictures! Now come on! Put it on!!

Me: Hey!! I said i dont want too!!!! Hey, wait a minute, not in front of Kaname-sama!!!

Haruhi: Hurry up, I dont got all day!!! Take of the shoe's too!!

Me: NOOOOO!!!! Dont just stand there, LEAVE!!!

Nat: Even thoe your my sister, I thinks its so kawaii when your mad like this!! Go Haruhi-san!!!

Kaname: *click* *flash* Ahem..... ;P

Me: YOU PERVERTS!!

Haruhi: Good thinking Kaname! Take as many pictures as you can, I want to put them in my newest movie!

Me: NNOOOOOO!!! DONT LOOK!!! NO PHOTO! NO PHOTO!!!!!

Nat: OH!! I didnt know you liked wearing Hello kitty underwear!!

Me: I'll kill all of you pervs!!!! Look away, look away!!!!!

Haruhi: Stop moving!!........Almost....got it...there! You look so cute Yui-chan!!! Now, pose! Come on work it girl!

Me: *sobbing* Noooooo! Kaname-sama and my stupid brother saw Hello kitty!!! Why?! WHY HARUHI?!?!?

Haruhi: Oh, stop whining! Now hurry up and put on this next out-fit!

Me: Can I at least change in a room....ALONE?!?!?!

Haruhi: ........No. HURRY UP!!!

Nat and Kaname: *snap* *flash*

Nat: So, you come here often?

Kaname: Just on weekends.

Nat: Cool.....I'll buy us some drinks. Waitress, 2 Kool-aids please.

Kaname: I have no idea what "kool-aid" is but, I'll have the red one. I love red......

Nat: Yeah, Im sure you do vamp.......Hey baby,what up? Can I buy you a kool-aid?

Me: OH, SHUTUP!! Let go Haruhi!!

Haruhi: Wait a minute, let me fix your hair!!

Me: WHEN WILL THIS NIGHTMARE END?!?!

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Okay, as you an see, I brought Haruhi into the story, and if you dont know who Haruhi is, then please watch the anime, its really funny and full of randomness! Its called "The melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya" Its allredy dubed so you can watch it in english or japanese! I do NOT own The melancholy of Haruhi suzumiya or its characters! I will be stoping it here, and I will update soon I hope. I got a lot of stuff going on around my house these days so I dont have time to get online to write! Okay, well thanks for reading, I hope you liked the story and please review!! 


End file.
